Yanks in England
by kygirl101
Summary: Based on true events, except for the parts we made up.When their own school was invaded by Death Eaters, five American children are transfered to Hogwarts.Please r&r. as it makes up for our horriable sex lives.
1. Yanks in Trouble

The day is the coldest it has been in months

Chapter 1

The day is the coldest it has been in months. The clouds outside are foretelling rain. Somewhere in the distance a cat is screeching. The hallways of Thankton School for Magically Able Youngsters were waxed, and the tiles were slippery. The lockers were clean and spotless. That is, until...

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BRATS!" came a scream from the down the blue stairs, followed by a shriek and three girls running up the flights. One, a tall brunet with long dangly earrings and golden eye shadow, had her hair covered in cottage cheese and was currently chasing the other two.

The shortest, who was only the shortest by a hair, had frizzy and curly brown hair, glasses and a tan complexion. The middle one who, like the other two, had brown hair, and pale skin that was marred by a few scars and freckles, was in the lead.

"Emma!" the curly haired girl shouted, as the tallest passed her and kept running after the middle one, who was Emma, "Look out! Ohh...I knew you shouldn't have done that."

The one called Emma turned, halfway up the stairs and grinned, "Natalya, cool of. It was just a joke."

"A joke," the tallest one screeched, yanking out her wand and aiming a hex at Emma, "You got this GUNK in my hair. MY HAIR!"

And, with that, she sent a jet of deep purple light at Emma, who dodged, and it hit the lockers behind them. She then slipped on the newly waxed floor and went sliding down the hallway...and right into yet another brunette figure.

"OUCH!" the figure cried, falling over and sliding a few feet with Emma, "What was that all about?"

"Hey...Becca..." the curly haired girl puffed, bent double after running after Natalya and Emma, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kylin," she said, politely, but still a little snippy at the fact she had just been used as an impromptu emergency break, then glared meaningfully at Emma, "For being crashed into by a raving lunatic."

"Stop using big words," came a voice from behind them. Emma, Natalya and Kylin giggled, while Becca, or Rebecca, rolled her eyes.

"Psycho, Walker, psycho," she deadpanned.

The blond haired boy smiled innocently at her, and made a deep bow. She hit him over the head with her book, and turned to face Emma and Natalya.

"So," she asked slowly, as if talking to three year olds, "Will you two mind telling me, a) Why Emma was using the hallway as a Slip-n-Slid, and b) why Natalya has cottage cheese in her hair?"

And so, the two of them launched into the story of the unlucky breakfast, that somehow ended up in the taller girl's hair. The chase up the stairs and the miss-hit spell that made Emma trip and slid down the hall. Walker and Rebecca listened, but Kylin, who had been there for the whole escapade, took to playing with Walker's long, blond hair.

"You know, Walker," Kylin said absent mindedly, 'I think you'd look really good with a perm."

The blond boy turned and spluttered at her indignantly, as the three brunettes behind him laughed, and Kylin smiled innocently.

Rebecca recovered from her fit of giggles first, and eyed the bright red clock on the wall, which currently read 8:54. She turned to the others and asked, "Shouldn't we be getting to—"

_BOOM!! _ The walls shook and a thin layer of plaster crashed over their heads, causing all five of them to shriek.

"Class?" Becca finished on a slightly higher note than was normal for her.

"RUN!!" Kylin cried, spinning on her heel and flying down the hall, a good three feet ahead of her friends. They sprinted down the tiled hallway, down a flight of stairs and through the library. At this moment, Emma turned a sharp corner and ran headlong into a black cloaked figure.

Walker and Natalya screeched to a stop and turned to take off down another row of books, while Rebecca and Kylin grabbed Emma's arms and hauled her away from the stunned Death Eater before he could react. They turned left and practically flew down the thin gap between the books shelves. They heard the heavy footsteps behind them that meant the Death Eater was following them, and all three felt their stomachs fall to their feet.

But, they knew the layout better than he did.

"THIS WAY!" Kylin shouted, and turned the other two right, instead of left, which was the better option, as it lead to the exit.

There had always been a thin metal bar that could only be lifted by a teacher, that separated the Restricted Section from the books that were for the kindergarteners. Students had always been able to crawl over or under it, but it was never very easy.

Emma and Becca hot on her heels, and the Death Eater hot on theirs, Kylin turned one final corner and vaulted the bar. Behind her, she heard two grunts as her friends did the same and landed, and then a sickening crunch and thump as the black hooded figure ran headlong into the bar, and fell to the floor.

The door was twenty yards away, and the three girls could see Natalya and Walker running to the 'apparition point'. It was an emergency exit of some sort, which was only to be used in an emergency evacuation. This, only just qualified.

They were almost there, when a sharp intake of breath made Emma and Kylin turn around. Becca had been caught by the elbow by another Death Eater, and he was now trying to over power her.

"Who spit in your porridge?" Rebecca asked. She placed her hands on his shoulders and brought her knee up to meet his crotch, in one fluid movement.

Even twenty feet away, Emma and Kylin could hear Walker's groan of pity and sympathy pain.

Two Death Eaters now disarmed, the five children ran to the 'apparition point' and each grabbed a handful of Rebecca's robed. She was the only one of the five that could legally and safely Apparate.

"Okay," she directed them, "Now, all of you, hold on—WALKER! Watch where you're putting those hands if you want to keep them attached to your body!"

They all allowed themselves a chuckle before Rebecca turned on the spot and Disapperated.


	2. Yanks Promise

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Believe it or not," Kylin said, her head resting firmly on the table, "I don't think we can go back there."

After their narrow escape from the 'clasps' of 'learning', Rebecca had Apperated to her house. Both of her parents had business to Belgium, and her sister didn't even bother with them, except for when they first arrived.

"I'm going to pretend I never saw you," Katherine had said, before heading off Withering Heights High School for Magically Able Adolescents, "If you're playing truant, it's none of my business. Just lock the door and bring enough underwear."

Kylin, Emma and Walker now sat at the table, while Rebecca paced the floor and Natalya did the splits.

"Is that wholly necessary?" Kylin asked, rather annoyed at 'Tall's calm manner.

Natalya looked up at her angrily, and protested with hand gestures, "Well, I have to keep in shape."

"Yeah," Rebecca asked, momentarily pausing in the destruction on the wood floors, "Is that why you decided to empty my fridge completely? And that Coffee Almond Ice Cream was _mine_."

"So," Emma cut in smoothly, grabbing the back of Kylin's head to keep her from giving herself a concussion, "What are we going to do? Besides having food wars?"

Just twenty minutes earlier, Kylin had been eating raw brown sugar, straight from the bag. Walker had been slowly, but steadily eating an entire bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos, and Emma had been drooling over Rebecca's mother's store of Belgium and Swiss chocolate.

Rebecca had slapped all of them, and then returned to eating her banana and peaches 'n cream yogurt.

"I thought we came here to do something progressive," Rebecca whined, "Not empty my parent's fridge and cupboards," then she turned and snatched the bowl of brown sugar away from Kylin, who was trying once again to become _'SUGAR-HIGH'_. "Kylin, stop that or you're going to put yourself into a diabetic coma."

"_MINE_," Kylin squealed, making a wild grab for the bowl, and ending up with Walker's nose.

Walker jumped up from the table, and shivered, "God I hate girls."

Kylin sniveled and stuck out her lip. Rebecca was unmoved. She handed the bowel of sugar to Emma. "Emma, don't let Kylin at the sugar. WALKER, she didn't mean to. It's the sugar talking. _Honestly_."

"Uh, Becca," came Natalya's voice from behind her, "Kylin's got the sugar and she's trying to climb your walls."

Sure enough, when Becca turned around, she saw her curly haired friend, with a bowel of sugar clasped under her arm, trying to break history by being the first person to climb a wall without magic. Kylin looked at her with wide eyes, then yelled, "_MINE!!_"

Everyone looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"No matter what happens," Emma said, "Let's always be friends."

_However, what happened next was...John Smith. _


	3. Yanks Cornered!

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John Smith.

The bastard in khakis.

Just as Kylin was about to try out her perm idea, and Rebecca was wondering how long it would take to train her cats to sniff out Lord Voldemort, the party was interrupted, by none other than John Smith.

He was the Director of Magical Schools across America, and the fattest man in that branch of magical education. To put it bluntly, he has a head that could serve as a bowling ball, hands that weighed more than any two of the girls. He also had a backside that would feed the orphans in Africa for an entire winter and a bald spot that could attract a plane, if the sun hit it just right.

Every form of movement stopped, and anger was reflected in everyone's eyes. Emma folded her arms, and raised one eyebrow. Walker clenched his fist and began swearing at Rebecca's overly skittish cat, who mewed in alarm and ran to hide under the sofa. Natalya bent her knee just slightly, and everyone could tell she was secretly wishing to stick her whole leg up...there. But, the thing was, she'd probably never see it again.

Kylin's eyes flashed a dangerous shade of green, and Rebecca barred her teeth, showing every turquoise band and every silver wire in her mouth. John Smith was not a nice guy.

"It has come to my attention," he said in a high pitched voice and pompous manner, "That you girls—"

"HEY!" Walker said indignantly, "Big guy! Suck my—" 

"WALKER!"

"It has come to my attention," Smith repeated again, "That you..._students_ left school without permission, and refused to report your departure to the proper administrative boards."

Kylin and Natalya scoffed disbelievingly, and Emma said, "Wonder why that was."

"You are already in very deep trouble, as it is. Don't make this worse than it has to be, young lady," Smith said in a very aggrieved tone.

"Now, as you have broken three laws," he started, but was cut off by a cry.

"What was the third law?!" Natalya demanded, crossing her arms and bending her other knee as well.

Smith looked affronted, "But my dear child, do not you know? Improper use of the Apparition Point."

"Oh, yes," Rebecca said sarcastically, "Death Eaters were storming our school. What were we thinking? We'll know better next time."

"As it was you who did the Apparating, I would hold my tongue if I were you," John Smith said, presenting five pairs of handcuffs from an inside pocket of his cloak, "You five are under arrest! Now, please come with me."

Just as the five teens were lead away, the front door swung open, and Katherine walked back into the house. She eyed them, and John Smith for a split second, then acted.

"Oh my God," she cried, melodramatically, "What are these... truants, doing in my house?!"

"Thanks, sis," Rebecca muttered as they passed.

"Shut up, I'm feeding your cat," she replied, "Oh, by the way...I'm telling."

/

"Let the plaintiffs be brought forth," the tall judge in magenta robes demanded. With that signal, Natalya, Emma, Kylin, Rebecca and Walker were lead into the room by five, burly M.L.E's, or Magical Law Enforcers, and placed into five, straight backed, wooden chairs with trembling chains.

"Please identify yourselves for the court," the judge barked at them.

"Rebecca Ann."

"Walker Owen."

"Kylin Eva."

"Emma Rose."

"Natalya Lee."

"Are you aware of the crimes that you are being pressed with?" the judge asked, "Improper use of evacuation devices. Leaving school property with out permission, and failure to inform proper authorities of said departure."

The five of them nodded their heads.

"And as you admit to having done said crimes, your punishment shall be—"

"Serving a full term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," a calm voice said behind them, "Longer if their own school is not...let's say, up and running at the end of said term."

All five students turned to see a kindly old man, with a long, silvery white beard that reached past his belt. He was wearing star spangled robes of a deep, midnight blue and a matching hat. Kylin, Rebecca, Emma, Natalya and Walker knew who this man was without a doubt. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

Together, they turned and faced the jury.

"Please send us to Azkaban. Please!" Five voices cried in unison, sounding more eerie than they actually were due to the echo that reverberated in the stone chamber.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"See you very soon, Ms. Lee, Ms. Eva, Ms. Ann, Ms. Rose, Ms. Owen."

"HEY," Walker cried, outraged, "Old guy, suck my—"

"WALKER!"


	4. Yanks Divided

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The five convicts stood outside the great wooden doors that opened into Hogwarts, their new school. Rain drizzled down on them in a sluggish manner. It was 7:25, and Dumbledore had said they would be brought into the hall to be Sorted at 7:30. Exactly what 'Sorted' meant, none of them knew.

Rebecca was attacking Walker's hair with a comb. Natalya and Kylin were taking it in turn to spell the dirt and grime off their robes, and Emma was staring moodily up at the doors as if they had done her a great insult.

"Well," she said, breaking the silence, rubbing her wrists to relieve the raw marks the handcuffs had left, "This sucks."

"No."

"Really?"

"You think?"

"I thought this was Disney Land."

They each turned back to their occupations, and had almost completed the task of looking almost presentable, when the wooden doors were thrown open, and a stern looking woman appeared.

"Hello," she said, in a bossy, yet reasonably kind voice, "I am Professor McGonagall. I'm the head of Gryffindor house and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School. Will you please follow me?"

Although it was phrased as a question, her last statement left no room for objection. The five of them followed her into a tall room. Then, she led them into a great hall, with a ceiling that reflected the cloudy sky outside. Thousands of floating candles drifted above four long tables.

At the end of the hall, a longer table was stretched, as to see all the goings-on at the tables. In front of this table, was a small three-legged stool, with a patched and frayed hat. McGonagall was leading then towards this table, the stool and the hat. But for what reason, none of them could understand.

When they finally reached said hat, stool and table, McGonagall turned to address the hall at large.

"In light of recent events," she said in a voice that carried all the way across the hall, "We have five new students. They are now to be Sorted."

It soon became apparent that it was the hat that did the Sorting. Emma was motioned forward and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It thought for a second, then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!!"

The table to the farthest left erupted in applause, and Emma went to sit with them.

McGonagall then motioned forward Natalya, who did the same with the same results.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

The table clapped again, and Natalya joined Emma. The two then turned to watch Walker's Sorting.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Same thing. The three of the five that had already been Sorted turned to watch as Rebecca sat on the stool.

Nothing happened. The hat was quiet for the longest it had been yet, as it tried to place Rebecca. As the five of them had been given a crash course in the houses of Hogwarts, they knew the only options for Becca were either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Finally...

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Emma, Natalya and Walker clapped madly as Rebecca slid in next to Walker. Then, when everything was quiet again, they turned to watch Kylin be Sorted.

McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It thought for only a little bit, then it announced to the hall at large.

"SLYTHERIN!!"


	5. Yanks Questioning

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Slytherin? Wasn't that the house of pushovers?-No, that was Hufflepuff. Slytherin was the house of notoriously dark wizards and bitchy little witches._

Throughout the entire dinner, every single one of the, as they were so kindly titled, "Yanks" thought this very thought, or at least something similar. Some time during dessert, Rebecca and Emma looked over to see Kylin sitting stiffer than usual, eyes latched on her plate, and hands folded under the table. They pitied her.

When the last of the cream pies had vanished from the plates, and a last sympathetic look had been exchanged, Emma, Rebecca, Natalya and Walker followed a bossy red headed girl up to the Gryffindor common room. As was well known to everyone in the school, although the "Yanks" were younger than them, they would be joining in with the fifth years. Thankton had started the children off at the age of five, instead of eleven.

Rebecca, Emma and Natalya followed the bossy red head, who was known in the human world as Lily Evans, up to their dorm, as Walker followed a tall, black haired, overly confident boy with glasses up the staircase opposite.

In the dorm room, there were four, red four poster beds, two nightstands to be shared between two beds, and a door leading off to a bathroom.

Emma and Natalya quickly claimed beds next to each other, and Rebecca slumped down onto the bed next to the one Lily was currently sitting on. She lazily pointed her wand at her teeth, and muttered a cleansing spell, then relaxed as the toothpaste foam scrubbed her teeth clean.

"These darn braces," she said conversationally to Lily, who was watching this with slight interest, "Work, work, work."

"Petunia agrees," she said, quietly.

"Who's Petunia?" Natalya asked, from her position on her bed.

Lily cast Natalya a quick glance, then drew the curtains around her bed closed, muttering, "Good night."

Rebecca looked from Lily's bed to Natalya's questioning stare, to Emma's sleepy face, and followed suit.

/

The dungeons were cold and dark. The stone hallways were only lightly light with a few torches in brackets, and the student's footsteps reverberated against the walls and floors. Over all, it was a horrid place for dorm.

Kylin fell into a place at the end of the procession, just behind a boy with sallow skin and oily black hair. He was hissing something under his breath to an older student with blond hair and a pale, pointed face. They seemed to be fighting, but not to the extent she and Natalya usually did.

_Natalya_, Kylin thought, with a sudden rush, _What's she going to say about this? What will Emma, Walker and Becca say?_

That was a good question.


	6. Yanks Estranged

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning sky held no traces of the previous nights drizzle. It was a bright, orange-ish pink that flooded the Great Hall with light and a certain type of warmth that only could come with a glorious sunrise.

Walker had just entered the Great Hall, with four other boys that Emma, Natalya and Rebecca remembered seeing the other night, but still didn't know by name. Walker came and sat next to Rebecca, and the other four sat down reasonably close to the four of them. They loaded their plates up with nothing but bacon.

"Oh, my God," Rebecca said, staring as the older Gryffindors began to eat equal to their weight in bacon, "Haven't these people ever heard of granola? And am I the only one here who's ever heard the phrase 'vegetarian'? What ever happened to five fruits and vegetables a day?"

The same black haired boy who Becca and Emma had seen walking Walker up to the dorm last night, looked up.

"I 'erd 'aht," he said with his mouth full of bacon. With a tremendous effort, he swallowed without choking and proceeded to repeat, "I heard that."

"Good," Natalya said, "That means you have ears."

Just then, there were the sounds of footsteps, and they turned to see Kylin. She looked very odd in robes of Slytherin green, and just the robes themselves. At THANKTON, all the students were advised to wear different clothing. There was no uniform. The students would blend in better.

"Hi," she said, coming up and resting her chin on the top of Emma's head like she normally did, "Whattch doing?"

"Trying to find something edible," Rebecca replied dryly, "All I can find is food fit for a carnivore."

"Becca," Walker said slowly, "We were just driven out of our school by Death Eaters, and forced to come here against our will. We were also arrested, and faced a criminal jury. I think you can afford to break your diet for one day."

"You know, Walker," Natalya said, looking at him, "Those two subjects...don't really tie in together."

"It works, though," Emma pointed out, looking a Becca, who was sniffing some ham, "And, here we observe the majestic read-a-beast in her natural habitat. See how she stalks her prey, sizing up its strength and—"

"Oh, do shut up, Emma dear," Rebecca said politely, "I'm complaining to the cooks. Do you all live off bacon? If so, do you really expect me to do the same?"

The four boys that had entered with Walker all looked up, then at each other, then back, then at each other. This kept up until the sandy blond haired boy appeared to get a crick in his neck, and then he just looked at Emma.

The small boy with watery blue eyes just looked at Natalya, seeming as if he had been petrified, which wasn't surprising, then he suddenly, and dreamily, said, "You're pretty."

All around the table, came the sounds of gagging as everyone choked on what ever they were eating or drinking, and looked at Natalya for her reaction.

The tall, brunette figure looked at the small boy. He was at least five inches shorter, and seemed the type to be easily bossed around. She narrowed her eyes, "Spare me, worm-boy."

The bell rung from some where outside of the hall, and all the students stood, and slowly progressed out of the hall. Kylin walked with Emma, Walker, Natalya and Rebecca to their first class. A few steps ahead of them, the four boys were talking loudly.

"Well," said another black haired boy, "Peter, you seem to have developed quite a taste for that hot brunette. Care to share with the class?"

The short boy, who must be Peter, looked up at the black haired boy and said, "She makes me feel tingly."

"EEWWW!!" shouted the boy with unruly black hair and glasses.

"Sirius, must you make Peter share his true feelings with us every time?" said the boy with sandy blond hair, and amber eyes.

Sirius, the boy with longer black hair, grinned evilly at his shorter companion. "You're next, Remus."

"Oh, do shut up."

As far as first days go, the Yanks did not enjoy theirs.

"No Social Studies?" Kylin complained loudly.

"No Language Arts!" Rebecca bemoaned.

"No French!" Emma wailed.

"No Gym?" Natalya caterwauled.

"Good food though," Walker pointed out, only to be bombarded with heavy text books.

"What is a life without soccer?"

"What is a life without crepes."

"What is a life without Shakespeare?"

"What is a life without Columbus?! No matter what my feelings are towards the guy."

"Good food, though," Walker repeated. Déjà vu ensued.

"What is a life without fruit?!" Becca wailed, banging her head against the table, "And Baseball?! And Basketball?! What kind of school doesn't play Baseball or basketball? I ask you."

Just then, a slight scuffle from behind a books shelf announced the arrival of the four boys. They walked around the table and decided the best seat was on the homework that was so carefully laid out. Peter's eyes were still latched onto Natalya.

"Hello, Yanks," Sirius greeted them, "What are you doing?"

"Having my hand smashed by your overly large—"

"Kylin," Emma said, "Be polite."

Sirius looked at Kylin, and his smile turned to a glare. "You should leave. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix."

It took Kylin just a moment to realize he was talking to her. Her face hardened, and she looked from his face to Natalya's. She shrugged.

"Fine," Kylin said, her voice betraying her hurt by breaking, despite her best efforts. She gathered her books and homework and walked swiftly behind another book shelf.

Rebecca looked at Walker and Emma and a silent agreement was made. _You two stay here and work it out, and I'll go console Kylin._

Rebecca followed suit and followed Kylin.


End file.
